The New Recruits: The OC Story
by The Grouch2232
Summary: If you have been to my forum, you already know what this story is about if not: The digidestined are kidnapped by Myotismon. It is up to the new digidestined to save them xTakes place after Season 2x
1. The Message

**Disclaimer: I don't won Digimon or pong (you'll see)**

**In this story any OC besides Ryan Warnich and Seth Daren are owned by other authors. In the chapter of which they appear I will give you the name of who created the character. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One-The Message**

The day started like any other day, it was the middle where it became strange. Tai Kamiya was online play a game of pong. Unlike most teenagers Tai is still addicted to the old school games, _very _old school. Most of friends made fun of him because of the fact that a twenty year old man was still playing pong and never even purchased any gaming system. He was tied with the virtual player the game had programmed. He was in the middle of an intense session; the small 1-bit ball was bouncing from one end of the black screen to the other. Tai was sweating from this competition of man versus machine. Tai leaned forward to focus on his playing. Just as the tip of his nose touched the glass of the screen, the screen was automatically transferred to the new e-mail that had just popped into Tai's inbox. As soon as this happened Tai's face fell to the keyboard, but he quickly recovered.

"COME ON!!" Screamed Tai throwing his hands into the air as he fell back into the small black computer chair. He pulled the dark blue T-shirt off his chest as he noticed it was covered in sweat. He quickly pulled a pine green sweatshirt over his head of big, bushy brown hair to cover the sweat-stained shirt as the door slowly opened. His 18 year old sister, Kari, entered the room. She was staying with him until she could find a place of her own. That and their grandparents were staying at their mom's apartment so she decided to stay with Tai until they left.

"Oh, what now?" She said as she starred at the computer screen. "If you don't want these e-mail to pop up while you play you just hit…" Her voice trailed off as she skimmed the message.

"What?" Asked Tai, surprised by his sister's sudden change in facial expression. He eyed the e-mail and his eyes read:

Dear Digidestined,

We have a serious problem. A virus has been spreading throughout the digital world. This virus has taken a shape, form, identity and formed itself into a digimon _beyond _mega. In a matter of hours this monster will have completely destroyed the digital world. I am calling all digidestined from Japan. Please, friends I ask of you this favor. Please copy this data code into the digiportal to send yourselves to where I have arranged for us to meet.

100100111011010001001011110001

Please hurry. Time is of the essence.

Gennai.

Tai eyed his sister as did she her brother.

"Should we?" He asked. "This looks suspicious."

"I don't we have the time to think about that." Said Kari. She leaned over Tai's arms and quickly brought up the digiportal. She typed in the code that Gennai had sent. Tai was scrambling around the house looking for the digivices. He rushed into the room with his small white digivice and her pink D-2 and her white D-terminal. Both of them held their digivices up to the screen and felt a sudden chill as their bodies were converted to data.

The two of them had arrived in a forest area. The two of them ran until they bumped into another person along the way. Tai was the one who had bumped into the person, pushing him to the ground. Kari didn't notice until she tripped over the person. The boy who had fallen had Kari's face right over his. Sweat ran down from his bushel of blonde hair covered by a round hat. His green shirt and pants were now hidden from his body as he looked into Kari's brown eyes. "Kari…" He said, as he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Yes T.K." She said with a little touch of romance in her voice. T.K. brought his face up to ears and whispered in her ear.

"You're lying on my lungs." He said. She immediately got off him and helped him up. Tai shook his head; he had always noticed the "chemistry" between them. He rolled his eyes as he patted the 18 year old boy on the back.

"Good to see you, dude." Said Tai. "Where's your brother?"

"Did someone mention me?" said Matt as he approached the scene; his thick blonde hair was covering one of his eyes barley. "Good to see you again man." He said as he grabbed Tai's hand and patted his back. As the four of them walked on the encountered the other digidestined along the way. Sora, Izzy, Jyo, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and even Willis even showed up. The whole gang came to an opening where they met with their digimon. Between all the rejoicing of meeting old companions Kari stayed still. Gatomon approached her and starred at her.

"What's the matter?" Asked the white furred cat. Kari looked down with big brown eyes. "Uh-oh, I know that look."

"It's a trap." She said. Before she could alert the others the grass below everyone became dark energy as all 13 digidestined fell into the void. As they fell they heard a laugh they knew far too well.

"Myotismon." Said Gatomon as she descended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gennai was infuriated. Not only had Myotismon stolen his identity and tricked the digidestined to come here. He also had kidnapped the digidestined. "What to do?" He said. Even the old wise man such that he was could not think straight in a situation like this. "I know, I'll call other digidestined to help." He made his way to a huge computer with many flashing buttons. He made his way to the keyboard but as he approached, Demidevimon jumped in front of him.

"Where you going, pops?" He said in the sarcastic voice Gennai couldn't stand. Gennai sulked his shoulders in defeat. "Wow, that's a first." Said the small digimon as he brought forth two Darktyranomons. Gennai quickly did a juke around the demidevimon and pressed a green button; the random selection processor. A darktyranomon blasted the computer with a blast of fire. Gennai turned around and faced the three evil digimon, "You're too late." He drew a blade of blue energy. "Now it's just us."

* * *

**Oh, don't you just hate chiffhangers? Yeah me niether. If you want your OC in this story just submit their info. at my forum entitled "Who Wants to Be in This Story?"**** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Subway

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the digidestiend exept, Ryan Warnich and Seth Daren. **

**On a personal note, I want to thank all of you who reviewed and submitted your OC. It means so much to me that you support this story. I'll keep updating as often as I can. Now I would like to give credit to all the people who submitted their OC's.**

**(In order of appearnce in the story)**

**Ryan Warnich and Sumamon-Myself**

**Sean Neumann and Elvemon- Lan Kai Kai**

**Maya Langdon and Snakemon-Sapphire Dragoness**

**Seth Daren and Falcornamon- Myself**

**Liam Rillio and Doogomon-**The Digi-Shaman of Chaos (To Digi-Shaman-I guess you forgot to tell me his last name so I just called him Liam Rillio. Hope that's ok.)

**Usagi Ichijouji and Salamon ( I know it's already a digimon)-Yuki's Girl**

**Kyle Cadavre and Demidramon- Mr. Oogie Boogie**

**Thank you guys so much for submitting your OC's and giving your support. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Subway**

It was your average day in the Big Apple. New York City was buzzing with traffic and people. 14 year old Ryan Warnich was one of those people. Ryan entered his home in Time Square. He placed down a large black backpack and took off his Boston Red Sox baseball hat revealing his short dark brown hair. _Man, I can't even remember how many times this hat got me into trouble._ He pulled his dark blue sweatshirt over his head and showed he was wearing a black T-shirt. He went over to his bag and unzipped it. A little, round, milky white head. Its big, floppy ears hung out from the bag and its four tiny horns protruded from his forehead.

"Can I come out now Ryan?" Asked the creature with a light gentle voice.

"Sure Sumamon," Said Ryan. "Coast is clear. Parents are gone for the week, remember?" A digimon that looked exactly like a terriormon jumped out of the backpack and landed on the dark green couch. The only difference between Sumamon and a terriormon is his four horns and wherever a terriormon would have green patterns he had neon blue.

"No offence Ryan, but you have to clean up your backpack. I can still smell the banana peels." Ryan went over and rubbed Sumamon's head, Sumamon giggled in response.

"Sorry bud. I'll clean it up tonight, k?" Sumamon nodded. Ryan starred at the clock. "Crap," He said as he grabbed some books from the kitchen counter. "It's 2:45! I'm late!" Sumamon sighed and began to crawl into the book bag but Ryan stopped him, "No, I have too many books. You'd never fit. We'll have to go with the doll trick." Ryan quickly rushed into his room and put on a Green Day T-shirt. He grabbed Sumamon and his bag and ran out the door.

Ryan ran until he came to the subway station. He made his way down the concrete stairs. He stopped to catch his breath but he started to run again as he percieved the bright lights of the subway train approach. He made it to the train just as the doors opened. He was in such a rush he didn't notice that the station was completely empty.

As he entered the subway car he saw that this was also empty except for one other boy. He was holding the guardrail above. He was pretty tall. He wore a grey baseball hat that covered most of his dark hair. His black shirt matched his hair almost perfectly. Ryan took a seat and looked into this kid about the same age as him.

"Dude, you know all these seats are free. You don't have to stand." The kid just looked at him.

"I prefer to stand. A lot of lazy people sit in those seats everyday. I prefer not to be like them." Said the kid. Ryan blushed slightly from embarrassment and rose slowly. The other kid looked at him with a funny look. "You're not from here are you?" He asked. Ryan was puzzled.

"No, I'm from Massachusetts, why?" The other kid pointed to Ryan's hat. Ryan took off his hat and noticed the red B with the white outline. I guess he put on his Red Sox hat before he left. "Oh, yeah."

"It takes a lot of guts to wear that hat on the New York subway." He held out his hand. "The name's Sean. Sean Neumann." Ryan took the kid's hand and shook it slowly.

"Ryan Warnich."

"Cool. But can I make one more comment?" Said Sean.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You're not the type of person I would expect with a stuffed animal." Ryan looked at Sumamon under his arm. Sumamon remained perfectly still, not wanting to give away his identity as a digimon. Ryan leaned his head to the left and eyed a small elf doll. It had a small red cape over his white skin. Its dark green eyes looked way to full to be fake. It was also wearing a silver helmet and a pair of angel wings in the back.

"Well, you don't look like someone who would have one either." Said Ryan. Sean turned to see the figure on the seat.

"Yeah, well um…" Just then, two beeping noises interrupted the _fascinating _conversation. Both kids quickly reached into their pockets and Ryan pulled out a dark red D-2. Sean pulled out a grey D-2. They looked at the objects in each others hands. Sumamon jumped from Ryan's grasp infering that it was okay to reveal his existence. The elf creature also stood up and dropped to the floor.

After a quick sniff from Sumamon, he turned to Ryan and said, "Ryan, it's definitely a digimon." The other kid looked like he had just been found with his hand in the cookie jar.

Before either of them could say anything the doors opened and a girl about 18 came on with another "stuffed animal". It was a small yellow lizard with red markings on its face and it had two tails. All three teenagers looked at each other as three kids who appeared around the same age as the two other boys on the subway car came onto the scene. One had bleached blonde hair and was fairly tall. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. A bright green and grey falcon with metallic claws was perched on his shoulder.

The other kid, who seemed a little younger than the other two came had, what seemed to be, Airedale terrier dog with a red ribbon on its forehead and had metallic gloves on its paws in the kids arms. The kid himself had a collection of freckles on his nose he had green eyes and wore a blue T-shirt and track suit bottoms.

The third kid, who looked the same age as the bleached blonde haired teenager, was a girl with waist-length black hair that she brushed out of the way of her midnight blue eyes. Her hair touched the tip of her jeans. She held a salamon in front of her blue jacket and light blue layered shirt. Everyone stared at the scene in amazement and confusion. No one had noticed a small silver dragon stumble in from another subway car. A tall kid jumped from the same place and grabbed the silver dragon. His shoulder length red hair fell over his green eyes as he fell to the floor.

"You just can't run off like that Demidramon." Said the kid. "What if somebody saw you?" The silver digimon looked at the kid, who seemed to be about 17.

"Kyle, I don't think that is our biggest problem." Said the silver creature, that looked a little like an agumon The kid brushed himself off and stood up in his black boots and starred at the scene around him.

As the silence prolonged itself, everyone's D-2's beeped. The youngest kid fell on the floor as he let out a small yelp. He got up and pulled out a light brown D-2 from his backpack. The blonde haired kid pulled out a white/bright yellow D-2 from his pocket. The younger of the two girls took out a dark blue D-2. The older girl pulled out a sapphire D-2 from her back pocket and the new kid, Kyle, had just revealed his dark green D-2. All of them projected a beam of light which formed a hologram of Gennai. The image started speaking.

"Digidestined, if you are getting this message that means you have all met up. An emergency of great importance has occurred. 13 other digidestined have been kidnapped my Myotismon. I have called you all to help and retrive them. You each have been chosen because of your attributes." The image pointed to Sean, "Sean Neumann and Elvemon-forgiveness." The image's finger moved to Ryan, "Ryan Warnich and Sumamon-loyalty." The finger moved to the older girl, "Maya Langdon and Snakemon-patience." Onto the young kid with the freckles. "Liam Rillio and Doogomon-protection." The finger glided to the other girl, "Usagi Ichijouji and Salamon-kindness" Over to the blonde haired kid, "Seth Daren and Falcornamon-intelligence." The finger moved to the most recent member of the scene with the silver aguman-type dragon digimon. "And finally, Kyle Cadavre and Demidramon-creativity. Please digidestined, you must help, the fate of-not only the other digidestnded-but the entire digital world is in jeopardy. Gennai, signing off." The hologram disappeared. The room was silent. Liam finally broke the silence.

"So…we're all digidestined. What a coincidence, huh?" The whole roomed just stared at him. "Ah yes… got it." He put his fingers on his lips and pretended to zip them shut.

"So what do we do now?" Said Maya.

Sean shrugged, "I just we should help. But how do we to the digital world?" Everyone jumped as the subway car speed up abruptly. Maya fell over but Kyle grabbed her in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked. Maya looked into his green eyes covered by a few strands of red hair. "Maya?" Maya shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He helped her up. Liam turned to see Doogomon with his head out the window.

"Doogomon! Get your head back in the train!" Doogomon couldn't hear the voice of his tamer. Liam pulled Doogomon's furry head into the train. "What we're you doing?! You could have been serious hurt or someth…"

"Liam," Interrupted Doogomon. "Take a look outside. It's amazing!" Liam, very curious, stuck his head out the window and saw a huge light in the direction the train was heading. Shocked by this Liam pulls his head into the subway car and began to tun around screaming until he accidentally bumped into Seth. Both kids fell to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry Seth." Said Liam pushing himself off the bleached blonde boy.

"It's okay dude. Why were you screaming?" Liam merely pointed to the window. Seth stuck his head out the window and was amazed at what he saw. "HEY GUYS!" He screamed over the wind blowing across his ears. "YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Everyone stopped scrambling and made their way to the windows. All 14 heads, human and digimon, were looking out the subway car windows starring at the light approaching.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Sean. Everyone's digivices started beeping and glowing the color of the D-2. Ryan smirked as he just figured out this problem.

"That Sean," Said Ryan with his head out the window, "Is our ticket to the digital world." The gang remained silent as the subway car entered the mystical light.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little slow. I needed a chapter to get everyone introduced. But if you still want to submit your OC it's not too late. Just make sure you give me their info and their digimon info. ****All-Hail-Princess-B, I didn't get your digimon info in time. But if you submit your digimon info in the forum I promise your OC will be in the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Dungeons and Digivolve

**Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon. **

**I would like to give a shout to all the people who reviewed and/or submitted a character in the forum. This has been one of my most sucessful fanfics so far. You guys have been great. I hope I enjoy writing this story as you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

****Chapter 3: Dugeons and Digivolve**

T.K opened his eyes to find himself in a dark and foggy dungeon. The air was thick and the room was dark. The walls were lined with cement bricks and black metal poles guarded a small window in the corner or the room; preventing any chance for escape. Unable to get up, he laid back down, closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. He slowly opened his eyes to see two, milky white eyelids closed which were about 6 inches in front of his face. He saw the light brown hair on the head of his close friend. "Kari…" he whispered quietly to himself. He was amazed how innocent and calm she was as she slept. He didn't want to wake her and bring her into this world of terror. He just stared at her beautiful face, holding his breath, not wanting to disturb the girl in front of him. He wished this moment would last forever.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Joe terrified of the scene around him. T.K. arose quickly, startled and angry, angry at Joe for ruining his moment. Kari opened her eyes and observed the scene around them. At the sight of this place terror and fear chilled her body. She clung onto the nearest person, which was ironically T.K.

"T.K. I'm scared." She said shivering. T.K. was as red as a tomato, yet he still put his hand on Kari's arm and held her close.

"Don't worry, Kari. We'll get out of here. We just have to keep our hopes up." Kari felt a little better knowing T.K. was here with her. She rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder. The rest of the gang had risen from there less than pleasurable slumber. After everyone had awoken a fog of black and purple smoke gathered and Myotismon appeared in a blast of purple energy. Kari clung onto T.K. even harder, digging her nails into his skin. T.K. ignored the pain a continued to hold Kari.

"Oh, did I startle you?" The evil digimon said sarcastically, "HA, HA, HA!"

Sora screamed, "What have you done with Byomon!?" Myotismon lifted a hand and pushed Sora with a blast of invisible force. Tai jumped and grabbed her before she hit the concrete wall. Sora was unconscious; her body couldn't handle the immense power being thrust upon her. Tai shook her hard attempting to wake his friend.

"Sora, Sora…SORA! Wake up!" Tai screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He buried his head into Sora's orange hair. Myotismon grinned as he enjoyed Tai's sorrow and Sora's pain.

"Don't worry foolish boy, I didn't kill her. Why do think I captured you if I intended to kill you?" Matt stood up fiercely.

"You sent those messages?" He said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Said the evil digimon with a laugh. "Anyway, your digimon are safe. They are in another cell awaiting my arrival." He said with a grin. "But alas, I must be off. I have plans to attend to."

"Oh no you don't!" Screamed Davis as he dived for the evil digimon. Myotismon lifted his dark red cape and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Davis fell face first into the dirt covered floor.

Tai held Sora in his arms crying his heart out fearing the worst. Sora opened her eyes to see this man who she had grown up with her whole life holding her in his arms.

"Tai…" She said quietly. Tai lifted his head as he saw Sora's face move closer until her lips brushed up against his. Tai smiled and wiped away his tears. Tai grabbed Sora's hand as he lifted her up to stand. Without even thinking, Tai embraced Sora in a hug. Sora was a little surprised at this action but she held him close understanding how much this whole experience has done to the both of them. Tai pulled back and simply smiled. Sora returned the smile, as the two of them made their way to the middle of the dungeon where everyone else was gathering. Questions were flying left and right.

"What does Myotismon want with us?"

"Where are our digimon?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Are we going to make it out of here alive?" Before long, every sound dungeon was muffled due to everyone talking at once.

"QUIET!!!" Every silenced and turned to see Joe was the one who had screamed.

"Wow," Said Davis, "That was unexpected." Willis came forward was a small twig he found on the ground. He drew a diagram in the dirt floor below.

"Look, Mytosimon captured us for a reason and we don't know what. What we can be assured of is that he wants us alive. So we have a chance to escape. If we can find a way out Myotismon won't risk killing us, so his men will resist attacking. All we need to do is find a way out." He said as he drew the plan is the dirt. Cody raised his short arm. Willis pointed to him with the thin stick.

"How?" asked the young boy. The whole room was silent contemplating an answer.

Meanwhile, Myotismon had appeared in the hallway outside the digidestined cell. _My plan is going perfectly._ He thought to himself as he made his way across the hall until he met up with the head guard, which was an Assaultmon. He whispered into its ear, "They don't get killed. I need them alive." The robot creature nodded and saluted. Myotismon continued down the hall until he came to a wooden door. He opened it and stepped into a room that looked very dark and gloomy yet fitting for a creature such as Myotismon. A lit fireplace was placed in one corner of the room along with two thick leather chairs. Myotismon made his way to one of the chairs which was occupied by a creature that was bound to the chair by chains. Myotismon put a finger on the white fur of the creatures chin and pushed its chin until he was staring right into the creature's eyes. "Hello Gatomon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright light shined in the middle of a forest region. One by one each digidestined came out into the digital world. First was Maya. She was wearing a dark red T-shirt and jeans. You wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary except for an orange stone hanging from a necklace around her neck. Her snakemon was now a blue scaled dragon that stood waist height to Maya. Silver markings covered her legs and black gloves covered her hands. That was Wyvernmon.

Next one out was Liam. His blue T-shirt was now replaced with a long-sleeved tan shirt as well as black denim jeans. On his blonde hair was a pair of goggles. Doogomon had come out behind him followed by Ryan. A thin yellow jacket covered his black T-shirt which was revealed in the front because of the unzipped jacket. His jeans were now long tan khaki's. Sumamon was perched on his shoulder.

The next person out was Kyle. His clothes did not change much except for fingerless dark blue gloves on his hands. Demidramon had run out behind him. A small horn had grown out of his snout.

Sean had entered the digital world next. His T-shirt was now blue and was covered by a black outer shirt. He stepped onto the digital grass, pushing his white sneakers into the ground to get a good feel for the ground. Elvemon walked out and stood next to him. Elvemon now had a wooden tablet hanging around his neck. Usagi came out behind him wearing a light blue T-shirt and her dark blue layered shirt. Salamon had digivolved into a Gatomon and came out on Usagi's shoulder.

The last one out was Seth. His black shirt was now a grey jacket with a green undershirt. His jeans were now black running pants. Falcornamon was perched on his arm.

"Well, now what do we do?" Asked Seth. That was probably the worst question to of been asked at that time. The reason being, no one knew how to answer. Ryan looked at his D-terminal.

"We head north. Myotismon's castle is up there." Kyle looked at Ryan.

"How do you know that?" Asked the eldest of the boys. Ryan pressed a button on his D-terminal and a 3D map was projected from the device. Ryan pointed to a blinking red dot.

"That's us." He moved his finger to a white dot. "That's the castle."

Sean scanned the map before stating, "That's about three days travel." Ryan nodded. Before Ryan could share anymore information a pink energy spike flew by and nearly hit Liam in the chest. Three black stingmons came out from a high cliff. Seth was puzzled.

"A…black stingmon? I guess Myotismon knows we're here…" _…but how could he create black stingmon? _Thought the bleached blonde teenager. Kyle grabbed his D-2.

"You ready Demidramon?" His digimon nodded as Kyle held up his dark green D-2. A beam of light struck Demidramon.

"Demidramon digivolve to…" His silver scales transformed into fur. His snout became smaller and the horn became a black nose. Black markings were slashed across his fur. He grew to human size and howled loudly. "…LOUPDRAMON!"

Ryan came forward. "Sumamon, let's do this." Ryan held up his D-2. A beam of neon blue light struck Sumamon. A neon blue egg emitting black light and two beams of gravitational energy circling it emerged from Ryan's D-terminal.

"Sumamon armor-digivolve to…" The neon blue patterns on Sumamon spread all over his body and thickened into armor. Sumamon's body transfigured itself into a humanoid shape. The rings of gravitational energy from the digi-egg flew from the egg expanded and started wrapped themselves around Sumamon and started to circle his body. The digi-egg transformed into a neon blue helmet that fell over Sumamon's head. As it hit his head a plate of opaque glass descended from the helmet covering Sumamon's eyes. "…GRAVITOMON! The force of loyalty."

Liam came forward and held out his D-2. "Doogomon, you help too." A beam of tan light struck Doogomon. A tan and black digi-egg with a zigzag separating the two colors emerged from his D-terminal. The digi-egg had ears, legs and a red shield with a green outline was attached to one side. The crest symbol was encrypted into the shield.

"Doogomon armor-digivolve to…" Doogomon's canine figure became slightly humanoid. His fur remained. From the waist up his body was covered in tan fur and from the waist down he was covered black fur. There was a zigzag at the waist, dividing the colored furs. The ribbon on his head remained. The metal gloves on his front paws expanded and covered his forearms and the gloves on his back paws wrapped and embraced his feet. The shield released itself from the digi-egg and grew to a large size and Doogomon grabbed the shield. "…SHIELDOMON! The guardian of protection!" Sean ran up to Ryan.

"Ryan we need to get out of here…NOW!!" Ryan turned to him.

"Sean, get the others out of here A.S.A.P. We'll handle these guys. GO!" Ryan commanded. Sean understood and ran to Maya, Usagi and Seth.

"We have to go." Said Sean.

"But what about Liam, Ryan and Kyle?" Asked Maya, very worried about her new companions.

"Don't worry. They said they'll meet up with us. Does anyone know how to get out of here?" Seth held up his D-2.

"Leave that to us." Falcornamon flew into the air as yellow beam of light surrounded him.

"Falcornamon digivolve to…" Falcornamon's body grew so that the distance between his head and tail was 10 feet. His wings became covered in bronze. The grey feathers on his head darkened and became black. The green feathers of the rest of his body changed tint and became a brilliant red. His claws stretched and became black legs. Two more legs grew in the back of his body. These legs were red. "LANNERMON!" The great falcon creature landed in front of the group. Lannermon turned to Seth. "Seth, I don't think I can hold all four of you AND the others' digimon." Maya came forward.

"I think I can help." She held up her D-2. Wyvernmon started to glow sapphire.

"Wyvernmon digivolve to…" Wyvernmon grew to about ten feet tall. The silver markings on her body had become black. The gloves on her feet had disappeared and four big wings sprouted from her back. "LADY WYVERNMON!" Lady Wyvernmon landed next to Lannermon. Lady Wyvernmon knelt down and allowed Usagi, Gatomon and Maya to climb onto her shoulders. Seth, Sean and Elvemon climbed onto Lannermon's back.

"LET'S FLY!" Yelled Seth as both digimon launched into the air.

Liam saw his new friends fly off into the sky and he wished the best of luck. He turned at faced his digimon. All three black stingmon had fired a wave of Spiking Strikes at the trio.

"Shieldomon use your shield!" Shouted Liam.

Shieldomon held up his shield and shouted, "DEFEND!"

The shield grew to a large size and deflected every pink spike.

"Thanks for the block Shieldomon." Said Ryan with a salute. "Gravitomon, bring them down." Gravitomon nodded and jumped into the air about 30 feet and held his hand like a blade. "GRAVITO-WAVE" With a slash of his hand a wave of invisible energy made its way to the enemies. When it hit it caused all of the stingmon to fall to their knees unable to get up.

"Loupdramon, you know what to do." Said Kyle. Loupdramon made his way around the giant shield and screamed "WOLFSBANE!" With a haunting howl, the blast of sound struck one of the stingmon causing to stumble around from the supersonic shock. Loupdramon ran towards the black stingmon and lifted his claw as the nails on them grew and became sharper. With a mighty slash the black stingmon was deleted. Shieldomon's shield shrank back to its normal size.

"Shieldomon, attack!" Shouted Liam. Shieldomon raised his shield and ran towards another stingmon. The stingmon fired a few pink spikes at Shieldomon. Shieldomon let the spikes deflect off his shield.

"SHEILD SMASH!" He screamed. Shieldomon began to swing around and smashed into the black stingmon causing to be forced back several meters. "That is out of the park!" said the shielded digimon. The creature collided with a gigantic tree and was deleted.

"Gravitomon, use pile driver." Said Ryan. Gravitomon ran up to the last black stingmon and grabbed it in a bear hug.

"Going up." Said the neon blue digimon. Gravitomon jumped into the air and kept rising until he was at about 120 feet into the air. Gravitomon levitated there for about a minute. Then he flipped both of them so their heads were facing the ground. "Going down." He said as he pushed off with his legs causing both digimon to fall at extremely high speeds. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Gravitomon let go of the stingmon and let himself levitate in the air as the black digimon struck the ground hard and created a small crater. The creature was deleted instantly. Each digimon reverted back to their rookie form.

"Yeah!" Screamed Liam as he knelt down and embraced Doogomon. Ryan ran up and grabbed Sumamon and put him on his shoulder. Demidramon ran up to Kyle, who in return rubbed the top of his silver head.

"Great job, bud." He said. Ryan went up to Kyle and Liam joined them. All three boys exchanged in high fives and back pats.

"For a couple of kids, you two can sure fight." Said Kyle.

"HEY!" Said Liam. Ryan and Kyle just laughed. The three of them went off into the desert in search of their companions with their digimon by their sides.

* * *

**How was that? Did you follow the clues I hide in the story? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Captives, Creatures and Persuasion

**Disclaimer: The only I own is Ryan Warnich, Seth Daren and their digimon.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was caught up with school work, acting, piano, the gym. But the good news is that it's February Break so I'll be able to update more often. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Captives, Creatures, and Persuasion**

It was midday when Lady Wyvernmon and Lannermon landed on a mountain cliff. Sean, Seth, Maya, Usagi as well as their digimon descended to the ground as Lannermon and Lady Wyvernmon transformed back to their rookie forms. Usagi approached Sean who was fiddling with his D-terminal.

"Sean," Asked Usagi. "How will Kyle, Liam and Ryan find us? We barley know where we are now." Sean tilted his head, with his eyes still on the device in his hands.

"Already on it. I'm sending our coordinates to Ryan. He has the map, so he'll be able to find us." Usagi nodded. She began to yawn when she heard a loud shriek from the distance.

"Maya!" She said running off with Gatomon. Sean and Elvemon ran towards the scream as well. Seth ran off after the two. As they made their way through the rocky path, they found Maya and Wyernmon in the arms of two black weregarurumon. Maya screamed as she attempted to break free from its grasp; Usagi stepped forward.

"LET HER GO!" She said. The digimon just snickered.

"I don't think so. You see, I will take this lady back to Myotismon and after he is done with her and her digimon then we will let her go; INTO THE DUNGEON!" Seth reached for the digivice on his belt.

"Don't even think about it!" Screamed one black weregarurumon. "Just leave now or else." He said as the creature holding Maya tightened its grip. Sean sighed and backed away. Usagi glared at him with doubtful eyes.

"Sean, w…what are you doing?" Said Usagi.

"Usagi, trust me. Let's get out of here." He said with a slight wink of his right eye, so the weregarurumons couldn't notice it. Usagi dropped her head.

"B…but what about Maya?" Seth put a hand on her shoulder,

"What can we do? They either take Maya or they take all of us."

"Well, I guess your right." She ran off with Gatomon, Seth, Falcornomon, Sean and Elvemon. Usagi ran with her face in her hands pretending to cry. Maya screamed and cried as she saw her new friends run out of sight.

After they were out of sight Usagi lifted her hands. "You better have a good plan, Sean." Sean shifted his gaze to the tall cave to his right, carved into the mountain. He ran in and Usagi, Seth and their digimon followed him until the cave was pitch black. "SEAN! GET BACK HERE!" He grabbed her and put a hand to her mouth.

"Shhh! They'll hear you." Said Sean. "We have to practically invisible for this to work." He said as he held his D-2, using it as a flashlight. The cave was at least 20 feet wide and 20 feet tall.

"For what to work? What about Maya? Why won't you answer me?" Seth looked at her and whispered the plan into her ear. "Oh. I see." Sean nodded and eyed Elvemon. Both of them nodded to each other. Sean held up his D-2 as a ball of grey light covered Elvemon.

"Elvemon digivolve to…" Elvemon grew to human size as his green eyes turned gold and his cape became a brilliant white and wrapped around his body into a tunic. Golden guards materialized on his shoulders. A hood concealed his face, revealing only his golden eyes. "AURAMON!"

Seth held up his D-2. A beam of yellow light surrounded Falcornomon. "Digi-armor energize!" A round black digi-egg with yellow patterns across it emerged from Seth's D-2.

"Falcornomon armor digivolve to…" Falcornomon's body grew to a humanoid shape yet still keeping a falcon figure. The metal on Falcornomon's claws crawled up and completely immersed his legs. The digi-egg melted and covered each feather on Falcornomon. In a flash of light his head became a black helmet with yellow markings around the mouth area. All of his feathers had became white with a few black feathers in the mix and his legs were the metallic orange/brown of copper. His wings were about 3 feet long and a yellow hand was at the base of each. "PEREGINMON! The speed of intelligence."

Usagi had a bad feeling about Sean's plan but she followed along by holding up her D-2 and a pink beam surrounded Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to…" Her body became humanoid as everything about her that was feline was gone. Gloves up and ribbons appeared on her person. Blonde hair descended from her head to her knees and a metal helmet covered her eyes. "ANGEWOMAN!"

Maya screamed as the black garurumons carried her and Wyvernmon away. "LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE!"

"Scream all you want missy. Ain't no one gonna hear you." Said one black weregarurumon as they stopped for a rest. One creature turned to the other.

"You hear that?" Said one.

"Hear what?" Said the other digimon. That digimon keeled over and released Wyvernmon an instant later. Pereginmon was at the other side of the monster. One of his wings had transformed into a black and yellow blade. "Why you!" cursed the black weregarurumon.

Pereginmon ran away at high speeds. The black and yellow digimon turned around and ran straight at the foe. With a mighty slash the monster was reduced to data.

The other black weregarurumon dropped Maya and attempted to run but encountered Auramon and Angewoman. Auramon had his palm raised to the enemy and Angewoman had her hands as if she was holding a bow. The evil digimon gulped.

"SPIRITUAL BLAST!" Screamed Auramon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Screamed Angewoman. A blast of white light shot out of Auramon's palm and an arrow of light shot from Angewoman's invisible bow. The black weregarurumon was hit directly by both attacks and was reduced to data. The three digimon met up in the middle of where the fight had been. Seth, Sean and Usagi came out and helped Maya and Wyvernmon.

"You okay Maya?" Asked Seth as she rose to her feet. Unable to respond due to tears she nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Said Usagi.

"I don't think so." Said a voice from the air. Out of the thick forest appeared a dark garudamon, a black kabuterimon, a black X-veemon and a black sylphimon, which surrounded the four digidestined and their digimon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon turned her head away from the evil digimon that held her captive.

"Oh, why must you be like that?" Said Myotismon. "I'm helping you in this situation."

"If tying me to a chair and holding me hostage is helping then I don't need your help." Myotismon grinned slightly.

"You aren't viewing the full picture. Since you were so loyal to me all those years ago I decided to give you a second chance." Gatomon's brow lowered, portraying an angry appearance.

"After you did to me I would never join you again. Plus, I would never leave Kari." Myotismon clapped quietly.

"Bravo," He said sarcastically. "That was very tear-jerking. Gatomon, you don't understand what you are turning down. Come and see." Myotismon unchained Gatomon and they both made their way to a huge glass window on one wall. Myotismon flicked a switch on the wall.

Gatomon's face was drained of color. She was horrified at what was happening to her fellow digimon which she has been with all these years. She shook her head, holding back tears. "No, I won't do it. Throw me in with them." Myotismon frowned.

"Why don't we take a look into another chamber?" The wall acted like a TV screen and projected surveillance of the dungeon where the digidestined were. The camera zoomed in on Kari in the corner of the room while the other discussed something that could not be heard. "She seems so peaceful doesn't she? Now let's say someone were to 'interogate' her for information." His voice was mostly emphasized on the word 'interogate'. Gatomon grew even paler.

"No, not Kari." Said Gatomon. "You win Myotismon. I'm yours." Myotismon laughed as he gained this victory. He placed a gloved hand on Gatomon's head.

"Of course my dear." He said as a wave of purple energy surrounded Gatomon.

"Myotismon, what are you doing?" Asked Gatomon, falling to her knees her eyes shut tight.

"Just a little reassurance, my dear. I need to know I can trust you." The evil digimon pulled back his hand as Gatomon rose to her feet. "Now, you know your purpose. You will obey me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Myotismon." Gatomon opened her eyes to reveal her normally blue eyes were now blood red. "I understand."

* * *

**OH YEAH! Two, count them, 2, cliffhangers. You want to know what happens next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
